The process for a new home construction often involves the homeowner, homebuilder, or other stakeholder choosing a lot and making a series of design decisions on the home. Typically, the homeowner or homebuilder selects a lot from those available in a community and a baseline home design from a menu of different baseline home designs. The choosing of the lot, the baseline home design, and design options are not completely independent though. Some of the design options may alter the size of the baseline home. And some of the available lots in the community may not be of suitable shape or size to fit the altered home size. However, it is not until after many of these decisions have been made that the homeowner or homebuilder may find out that their home does not fit the lot they selected. As a result, in addition to lost time, the user must go back and choose new design options, hoping that the new options will lead to a fit on the lot. In addition to being inefficient, this can be frustrating because the design choices are divorced from the lot selection and fitting.